


Falling

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jude and Zero meet in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind and in Front

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to come into some free time you guys! ≧(´▽｀)≦ YAY! Hopefully I can respond to comments and, as long as there's inspiration, I'll have some good stuff to share!

“Alright there’s one last thing on the agenda before I leave you to your own devices.” The professor tapped on the desks of the first row, “Odd numbered rows take a look behind you. Even numbered rows look directly in front of you. Now say hello to your new partner for this course. Hopefully this buddy system will keep you all from failing. You’ll be working very closely from here on so get along and no changes, exchanges or exceptions. Good day.”

Jude was relieved. He’d heard the course work for this class was insurmountable and was comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t be completely alone. 'I'm so happy that at least I'll have someone to suffer with,' he thought to himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He smiled gently and turned around, but it quickly disappeared when he came face to face with someone he never thought he’d actually meet. His mouth opened slightly in shock as a blush flushed his cheeks and made his face hot. “Hi,” he said quietly.

The blonde smiled politely but quickly furrowed his brow, “Are you ok? You look really flushed.” He leaned in a little to get a closer look at Jude who was frozen still not believing his luck.

“I’m fine.” Jude said at almost a whisper looking softly into the man’s eyes. He never thought he would ever be so close to him yet here he was mere inches away.

“If you say so. Anyways I’m Zero good to meet you.” He said extending his hand to shake Jude’s. “And your name is...?”

“…Zero. NO! No you’re Zero I’m Jude. Hi, I’m Jude.” Jude nervously extended his hand in return. There was a sharp spark of static between them which startled Zero making him pull away first. The noise around them was getting louder as everyone was getting to know their new other halves.

“You wanna get out of here? It's loud.” Zero asked as he stood and grabbed his things.

“Sure,” Jude answered and followed Zero out the door.

 

The coffee shop on campus was quiet and they could talk easier now. “I guess we should exchange numbers first.” Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone while Jude nervously fumbled through his backpack pulling out his own, 'We're actually going to exchange numbers. What is happening??'

Once they were done Zero took out his laptop and looked online. “It seems like the first assignment is due….dammit next Tuesday. You wanna get together in a couple days and start putting our heads together? It’s Monday so if we meet on Thursday we'll have two and a half days to get it started on our own.” 

Jude wasn’t really listening. He was completely absorbed in the person in front of him.

“-und good?…” Zero tilted his head a bit, “I said does that sound good?” He asked and took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh yeah! Thursday! Great sounds great that’ll be…great.” Jude was drowning in this awkward feeling. ‘Shut up Jude! He’s gonna think I’m weird but how am I supposed to act when THIS person is right in front of me. Has he noticed that i’m kinda freaking out??, goodness just look at him, oh my god he’s staring. Do something say something. Anything. Did he just sigh??? He hates me SAY SOMETHING!’

“Your pee will smell like coffee if you drink a lot of it.” Jude closed his eyes and held his breath with instant regret. ‘NNNNNOOOOOOO not that why why why did you do that?!?!’ 

Zero laughed and almost spit out his coffee as he tried to contain himself. “Is that so?” He let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, “You know, I think we'll get along just fine,” making Jude’s face break out into a soft self conscious smile. 

Zero’s phone lit up stealing his attention as the screen read ‘Jelena’. “Oh I gotta take this, anyways Thursday! Text me and we can decide when and where to meet ok?”

Jude nodded and stared as Zero stood and answered his phone. “Hey babe. Nah I just got some coffee you wanna go for lunch. Ok i’ll come pick you up. Of course I’ll pay jeez.” He held the phone away form his face and mouthed ‘bye’ to Jude before taking off.

Jude was more than relieved he was gone and put his head against the table. ‘How am I supposed to be able to handle this?’ he thought to himself feeling his racing heart. 'This can't be good for me. My heart has never beat this fast before. He might kill me.'

 

That night Jude had a dream. It was the first time he’d seen Zero. 

They were on the bus and he was wearing his workout clothes as sweat dripped from his dampened blonde hair. There was a small clearing around him due to his stench which he didn’t pay any mind to as he listened to music. An older woman boarded the bus but there were no more seats prompting Zero to wave at her with a smile and get up to offer her his. 

As he leaned against the side of the bus he apologized for his smell to the new people around him since apparently the plumbing for the showers needed to be fixed at the gym. His smile was polite and bright but something about it seemed disingenuous to Jude, who looked on at the man that captured his attention. Zero stared out the window and Jude could see his smile disappear in the reflection, as a look of annoyance and disinterest took over his face. 

Jude smirked, ‘What a faker.’ He had thought, but in that moment, like a flash of thunder that brightened the sky only to disappear without a trace, Jude saw something else in that reflection. A look he had seen many times in mirrors and windows as he passed by stores...loneliness. It resonated so deep and wholly in him that he felt himself get lost in that image. 

From then on Jude looked for him nearly everyday. He constantly scanned the passengers hoping just to catch a glimpse of him but only ever saw him once or twice more. In those few moments, his heartbeat seemed to sync up to something bigger than himself, and he was...completely mesmerized.


	2. You Can Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plaaaans for this one lol o(^▽^)o Let me know what we think so far!

“Here.” Zero tossed a snack bag at Jude who caught it wearing a puzzled look. 

“What is this? I brought snacks. You didn’t have to bring any.” Jude turned it over and read the label letting out a sigh.

“I know you said you don’t like caramel corn but I think you just haven’t had a good one. It was killing me so I brought you my favorite one. It has sea salt! Cross my heart it’s the best thing you’ll ever eat.” Zero explained as he took the bag and opened it.

Jude grimaced and took a piece out. “Thanks.” He smiled painfully and looked down at his notes. “So the next assignment is due in a week and a half but she gave good feedback for the first one. If we make a few revisions we can do even better than the first time.” He turned the page and could feel Zero staring at him.

“Jude.” He said sounding like a parent who could not be so easily fooled. “Eat it, please.”

Jude sighed, “Is it…do I…why?” 

“Just give it a chance come on.” Zero smiled kindly and took the bag pulling out a piece. “Here open wide.”

Jude blushed. ‘Dammit, just when I thought I had that under control,’ he thought to himself. He couldn’t say no at this point. Zero had him wavering and after a second of staring at his beaming smile that rivaled the sun Jude gave in. He sighed again and opened his mouth as Zero tossed a piece in.

As he chewed he grimaced even more and swallowed reluctantly, “Never again,” he said decisively as his face scrunched from the disliked taste. 

Zero laughed and popped a few pieces in his mouth, “I don’t understand how anyone could not like this. It’s so good.”

“No. It’s not but, you have really good aim.” Jude took a drink of water and swished his mouth trying to erase what had just happened to him.

“Well I should. Our basketball team would be in trouble if their captain couldn’t aim.” He continued to eat the caramel corn as Jude flashed a quizzical look, “You play basketball?”

Zero looked offered, “YES I play basketball! How could you not know who the captain is?! That’s just mean. Do you not follow our basketball team?” 

“Not really no.” Jude knew nothing about the school’s team besides that they were good. Supposedly really good.

“You have to come to a game! Promise?” Zero nudged Jude with his arm and smiled.

“Sure. But can we finally start.” Jude begged as Zero flashed a huge polite smile and pulled out his textbook.

Jude was happy. For the first time in a while he had something to look forward to each day. He and Zero were getting along well. They had started sitting next to each other during lectures and eating together when they were free. 

The only thing that slightly bothered Jude was the polite smile Zero showed him. He could tell that Zero liked him enough but he also knew he was looking at a mask that was worn in front of everyone. He was being treated like everyone else Zero came into contact with and it made him feel as though he were being kept at arms length when he wanted nothing more than to be close to this person. The thought irked him and clouded his head with a hazy almost irritated feeling that he tried desperately to shake off.

He shook his head trying to focus and turned his attention back to his work.

 

‘This is dumb. He said to come but i’m sure he didn’t expect me to come to the very next game. Overeager much Jude?? Get a grip…..oh that’s him. He looks serious. It’s so different to how he normally is. It’s kinda nice. Oh, he saw me. Don’t wave so enthusiastically. How lame. My cheeks hurt. Stop smiling like an idiot…god…i’m a goner….I like him way too much.’ Jude’s thoughts swirled in his head as he watched the game come to an end.

Jelena waited at the sideline for Zero to come to her but could see him smiling brightly at someone in the crowd. She scanned everyone and could see Jude blushing and waving back enthusiastically. 

He finally waltzed over to her with a cocky smile, “Your boyfriend won tonight.”

“You should always win. It’s nothing to get all excited over. Who was that you were waving at just now? In the crowd.” She picked up her things to head out with the buzz of the crowds still around them.

“OH! Jude! He’s that study partner I was telling you about. He’d never seen a game so I told him to come and he did. Normally people just say they’ll go to be nice but they never mean it or follow through. I can’t believe he came. It surprised me.” He looked around quickly but Jude was nowhere to be seen. “He really caught me off guard.” 

Something about the happy look on Zero’s face when talking about Jude annoyed Jelena and made her roll her eyes, “Well you didn’t actually want him to come did you? I’m sure you were just being polite. You have to stay in character after all. No exceptions.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I know.” Zero gave a playful glare and a swift peck on the lips, “Come on. I smell so I need a shower and then I deserve a reward for tonight.”

“We’ll see.” She answered, devoid of enthusiasm, as they left the court.

The crowd was winding down and Jude let them sweep him outside. He had initially fought against everyone wanting to get to Zero and tell him good work and congratulations on winning until he saw them together. Zero looked happy with his girlfriend. 

‘Of course he’s happy with her. She’s gorgeous. Don’t be stupid. There’s no point in getting all down over that. He's just...my friend.’ Jude was muddied in his thoughts when his phone vibrated receiving a text from Zero, “Thanks for coming. -Z”

“I really, don’t like basketball after all.” Jude said to himself as he unlocked his bike and rode home.

 

“—de”…”—ude”…. A drop of water fell on Jude’s hand forcing him to look up from his phone and remove his loud headphones. 

“I was calling your name but you didn’t hear me at all. I didn’t know you take this bus.” Zero sat down next to Jude. He was damp but Jude guessed it was from the shower this time since he could smell soap coming from his body. Zero let out a large breath and rubbed his aching arms. 

Jude could hear the faintest ‘dammit’ whispered from Zero as an uncomfortable look was quickly replaced with a polite smile. “So you live around here? I only ever take this bus when I don’t get to my workout in the morning and have to go late.”

“Yeah. My stop will be coming up in a minute.” There was a long pause between them before Jude took a deep breath, “You… You can stop you know. You don’t have to force yourself with me. That politeness.” Jude looked down at the floor and fiddled with his headphones.

“What do you mean?” Zero asked innocently trying to get a better look at Jude’s face.

“This whole poster boy for kindness thing. Feigning innocence all the time seems tiring so, at least when you’re around me, you don’t have to go that far.” Jude took a peek over his shoulder and saw the look on Zero’s face change.

Zero smirked and leaned over speaking in a harsh unkind tone Jude’d never heard before, “And what exactly do you think you know about me? Hmm? It’s rude to make assumptions.”

Jude shook his head. He could have backtracked right there but he had already started and he wasn’t about to shy away now. Not when he wanted to be someone Zero could be himself around. He wanted to be…special to him at least a little. Even if it couldn’t be in the way his heart yearned for. “I could tell. Right from the start I could see it was a mask. Albeit a well made and placed one but a mask none the less.”

“Passengers for Grey Lynn Park.” The bus driver called out prompting Jude to stand.

“I’m just saying,” he continued as he turned to finally face Zero, “It must be hard on you to keep that up all the time so you can just be yourself when you’re with me. I don’t mind. Honestly, I'd actually prefer it.”

The bus came to a stop and Jude made his way out leaving Zero slightly stunned from the revelation. Zero got up and opened the window as other passengers exited the bus and called out to Jude, “Hey! How could you tell?”

Jude turned, “I wonder,” he said slyly as he headed to the apartment complex nearby.

Zero sat back down and chuckled to himself letting his brow furrow as he wondered where he had slipped up. Eventually he gave up and smiled as he talked to himself quietly, “How the hell does he keep catching me so off guard?”


	3. Don't Forget That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been a while and we may have forgotten what was going on but we also may not want to go back and read the other two chapters again lol here's a little summary:
> 
> Jude and Zero are project partners but Jude already has a crush on Zero from seeing him on the bus prior to this. Jude noticed the difference in Zero's fake and real personality and was drawn to him. In the last chapter Jude and Zero have become friends. Zero invites Jude to a game, not thinking he'd actually come but is really happy to see that he does. Jelena notices this happiness and is instantly put on edge. Later on, Jude and Zero meet on the bus and Jude tells Zero that he can be himself around him, something Zero wasn't expecting.
> 
> In this chapter we see Zero become more emotionally invested in Jude after he helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've been on here but honestly I just couldn't, but now that I'm trying again I can see that I am RUST-Y. SO rusty. I feel like I can't get the flow right but then I'm getting caught up and not getting anywhere so I'm going to put up what I've been working on and go from there. I know it's been a long time so some may have lost interest in this story and I completely understand. Hopefully, I can write something you'll enjoy in the future. For those of you who are still here for this 1) my apologies for taking so long and 2) thank you for sticking with me. (＾∇＾)

“Sorry I’m late,” Zero sat down at the table seeming somewhat flustered. 

“It’s ok, this campus library is open 24 hours,” Jude reassured him. Zero nodded and took out his laptop as he tried to keep his face from forming the grimace it so desperately wanted to fall into.

Jude had never seen him wear such a troubled expression and couldn’t help but pry, “Did something happen? You seem a bit…upset.”

Zero let out a deep sigh and looked Jude in the eye. What Jude had said on the bus echoed through his head. 

He thought for a second and shared what was troubling him, “My economics class also has a two-person project as a part of the course. And my partner dropped the class. I talked to the professor, Dr. Peyton, and I just have to do everything on my own now. I’m fucked. Why do they insist on giving us group projects and partners when we all know other people are useless? There’s only one person you can count on and trust in this world and that’s yourself. Don’t forget that. Anyways, let’s just focus on this.” Zero typed forcefully and oozed out an irritated and frustrated aura that filled the space around him.

Jude had nothing to offer in way of conversation that could make this situation seem better to Zero, who was sitting at the table sulking. He thought for a second and took a look at what they had accomplished thus far, “I think we’re actually a bit ahead of schedule here.” 

Zero nodded, “Sure, whatever let’s just finish up for today. I’ve got a lot to do now.”

Jude clicked around his laptop and found his old project materials, “I took econ with Dr. Peyton last semester and we had the same project. My partner Tammy and I did pretty well too so I know what to do.”

Zero scoffed slightly, “Ok. And?”

“What I’m saying is we can take tonight off from this and….I can help you get through some of your economics project,” Jude smiled warmly at Zero who was clearly confused by this offer.

Jude pulled out a spiral and started outlining some details for Zero, asking how much they had done so far and what all was left to finish.

“No, it’s fine I can handle it on my own I just needed to complain. Sorry. You don’t have to do this,” Zero didn’t know how to handle the situation. People weren’t generally this kind or willing to help, at least in his experience.  

“It’s assigned to two people because it’s two people’s worth of work. I already know what to do and you guys had a good start so let’s just work on it for now. We’re already ahead on the other project and I didn’t have anything else I needed to do tonight so it’s fine like this.” Jude seemed determined to help and continued working. 

Zero didn’t get Jude sometimes. He didn’t understand how he could be so willing to do something for someone else when he had nothing to gain out of it. 

“Why are you helping me?” Zero still couldn’t bring himself to grasp the concept and decided to ask out right.

“Well…we’re friends aren’t we.” Jude let out a small smile and went back to work.

Zero swallowed the answer with a curious look, uncertain as to how it could be so simple to Jude, but it was. 

The evening progressed and they worked all through the night, only stopping once the sun began to peek through the window. Zero rubbed his aching eyes and nudged Jude, who’s eyes were fluttering trying to stay open. 

“I think the rest you can handle yourself right?” Jude yawned and tried to cover his mouth.

“Yeah, she was supposed to have done most of this and I was gonna finish up since it’s due tonight, but she never got around to it. Damn, it’s already 7am. Thank god we only have afternoon classes right. We can sleep a bit before class…” 

Zero hesitated for a second. He knew he needed to thank Jude but it was so rare that he ever meant it that the whole idea felt foreign to him. He took a deep breath, “…Thank—”  
   
“Nah I wish,” Jude got up and started packing his bag rather swiftly. “It’s 7? I have class at 8.”

Zero looked at Jude with concern, “You have morning classes? We stayed up all night are you gonna be ok?” Zero was slightly worried and felt a guilty itch in the back of his mind.

“Yeah today’s my really long day but I’ll be fine. Besides, we’re in college Zero. It’s not my first all-nighter and it won’t be my last. If I hurry, I can still shower before class. I’ll see you later. If you need help with something just text me and I’ll see if I can help.” 

Zero got up and tried to help but Jude was already heading towards the door. 

Zero could hardly focus the rest of the day. After a short nap, he was able to finish up the rest of his work and make it to class but his thoughts constantly wandered back to Jude. 

He purposefully did an evening workout hoping to see Jude on the bus but couldn’t find him. ‘Was he ok? Could he handle it like he said? What if he fell asleep waiting at the bus stop or something?’

Zero took a seat and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He took a deep breath as it rang, “Hey, where the hell are you? You’re ok right?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. My last class was canceled so I caught an earlier bus. Lucky right! I was about to lay down even though it’s only like 6pm. I’m so tired. You need help with something? I have my laptop right here I can totally—” Zero could hear movement from the other side of the phone.

“No. I already finished everything. You don’t have to…you’ve done more than enough.” Zero’s heart was racing, why was he so nervous right now, “…hey…um, thanks… For your help on this. Really.”

A yawn could be heard from the other side, “No problem. The way you were talking was as if you’d given up on humanity,” Zero could hear a small laugh. “I don’t want that. I don’t want you to think that you’re alone because you’re not. Don’t forget that.”

There was another muffled yawn that slinked through the phone, “Thank you, Jude. Get some sleep ok.” Zero hung up the phone and sighed.

People had often claimed to care about Zero but no one had ever been convincing enough to make him believe in their words. He always looked at them through a veil of mistrust, waiting to catch a glimpse of their real intentions and sooner or later they always showed their true colors…except Jude. 

Zero looked at his phone and smiled, remembering the sounds of Jude’s sleepy yawns through the phone. A pleasant warmth spread from his chest and floated through his body. He waited for his stop, never realizing the terribly enamored smile he was wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have this chapter in at first but I wanted it to feel like a progression and an organic evolution of feelings (especially from Zero's end since Jude is basically already into him lol) and I think this is the first real step towards that. 
> 
> On another note we'll see if there's another season of HTF but even if there's not I'll still be writing lol.


	4. Can You Handle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero lets Jude in a bit more and wants to spend more time with him by inviting him to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope we like this SLOW burn and it is slllooooowwwwwww lol. I like it better this way. It's more natural.

The knocking on the door grew loud and aggressive as Jude stumbled to put his shirt on and let Zero in. The blonde was less than happy about being made to wait outside. 

“You knew I was coming. Why didn’t you answer the door quicker?” Zero waltzed in and took a look around as he appraised Jude’s apartment. They only ever met at the library or in cafes and this was his first visit to Jude’s place. 

“I wanted to shower real quick since I just got back from a run. Anyways where is your book? I thought we were going to study. The exam is on Monday, you know we only have 4 more days and I’m gonna make a goddamn A this time.” Jude sat on the floor and leaned against the bed as Zero stood over him making him extremely aware of his presence.

“Who’s the best person you’ve ever met?” Zero said with an almost teasing tone.

Jude rolled his eyes and tried to keep himself from blushing, “What are you going on about?”

With a cocky smirk, Zero knelt down next to Jude and pulled out a set of papers. “This…is for you, my friend.” 

Jude looked confused and tried to grab the papers only to have Zero yank them away at the last possible second, “Nope. Say it. Say I’m the best person you’ve ever met and without me-”

“Shut up,” Jude reached over and grabbed the papers away to see what all the fuss was about.

Zero sat back and looked Jude up and down as if evaluating him. He paid close attention to his body language and facial expression trying to detect even the slightest bit of unease. ‘Can you really handle me?’ Zero thought to himself as he leaned just the slightest bit closer.

Jude swallowed hard and finally spoke, “Where did you- No HOW did you-”

“Our TA.” Zero answered nonchalantly. “She’s a pretty good lay if you don’t mind the mousy type. She gave me the first exam too but that was before you went all ‘You can be yourself and you’re not alone.’ on me,” Zero’s tone had just the slightest mocking tone that made Jude uncomfortable and just a bit angry.

He handed the exam back to Zero and looked at him sternly, “If you have this then you didn’t need to come by to study now did you?” 

“Nope. This set is for you,” Zero took the papers. Why was he nervous about Jude’s reaction? Why did he care what this person thought of him so much? This feeling was different for Zero and a part of him resented it.

Instead of the disgusted look he had prepared himself for, Jude glanced at him with the slightest bit of concern, which caught Zero by surprise. “First of all I don’t want that and more importantly Jelena, does she know that you…do you guys have an open relationship or something?” 

“That’s what you care about?” Zero asked with raised eyebrows and flashed a slightly stunned expression on his face. “I wouldn’t call it open. More like…ajar. Kind of a don’t ask don’t tell type of thing.” Zero thumbed through the papers and placed them on the ground as he got up and laid on the bed.

Jude’s hair was still damp from his shower. Zero watched as a drop of water pooled at the ends and drip on the brunette’s pale neck. His eyes watched as the drop made a trail leading down his skin and into his shirt. He caught himself reaching over, wanting to trace it with his fingertips but stopped as he realized what he was doing. 

Zero shook his head and cleared his throat slightly, “There’s a party tonight at a teammate's house. Come with me.” He flashed a sly smile at Jude who looked back and gave a breathy laugh.

“I don’t think so. I’m not so good at parties.” Jude looked down at the carpet under his feet.

Normally Zero would let it be but something about Jude made it impossible for Zero to leave him alone. He seemed to possess the qualities Zero could only act out and wear like sheep's clothing. 

A part of him was drawn to that innocence. It drew out a protective instinct in him while another part of him was irritated by it. It was as if Jude were unknowingly holding up a mirror to Zero, forcing him to see all the dark unclean parts of himself that he tried to hide with polite niceties. It was a complex feeling he’d never experienced before. Jude made Zero’s mind race and he still couldn’t figure out if it was a good or bad thing.

“Come on. It’ll be fun.” Zero nudged him with his arm and drew out a warm smile from Jude who eventually gave in.


	5. I Like You Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude attend a party. Someone's feelings grow stronger while the other meets someone new.

Jelena looked on as Zero and Jude were talking in a corner with no one else around. He’d hardly given her any attention since his arrival and instead seemed to be doting on the man he’d brought with him. Jelena couldn’t quite put her finger on why but something about Jude bothered her.

“Here. This is a different brand. You’ll like it better.” Jude was almost completely against a wall and squirmed while his big doe eyes seemed to grow even wider as he shook his head no enthusiastically. He grimaced as Zero held a piece of caramel corn mouth level with him. 

Jude turned his head completely to the side, “I said no. I don’t like it and it doesn't matter what brand it is it’s still the same disgusting snack.” 

Zero didn’t like that, “One bite won’t kill you. Just eat it.” Jude shook his head and refused to be persuaded this time. Zero clenched his jaw and looked around quickly to make sure no one was really listening before leaning over slightly, “If you don’t eat this fucking piece of caramel corn I swear to-”

“Fine!” Jude yielded and took the piece from Zero. He sighed and opened his mouth but dropped it on the floor instead, “ooops.” He said gently as he slipped away from Zero, quickly making his way to a crowd of people in the living room. 

“Jude…Jude come back here. How dare-” Zero called out to him with a playful smile. 

“What’s all that about?” Jelena cut him off just as he was about to chase after Jude. 

“Oh, hey babe.” Zero leaned in trying to kiss her but Jelena turned to the side instead. Zero couldn’t help but think it was cuter when Jude had done that.

He shrugged it off as she continued her scolding, “I could kinda hear you guys and I think you’re not quite being yourself. Or at least the version we agreed on. You haven’t been mingling at all. You’re supposed to be helping me look good in front of everyone not flirting in the corner with your new little toy.”

“He’s not good in places like this and I just didn’t want to leave him alone,” Zero looked over trying to find Jude in the crowd. 

“Then you shouldn’t have brought it. Maybe it would be better if it left. Should I go say something?” Jelena scowled lightly so no one but Zero could hear her.

Zero glanced back at her and let out a small smirk. He leaned over as his lips hovered over hers gently and whispered, “Like you said, it’s MY toy so I’ll do as I please. You should really learn when to back off.”

He left a light peck on her lips and pulled her into his arms as he dragged her to a nearby group of her friends. If he appeased her a bit with his boyfriend routine she’d leave him alone and he could do as he pleased, with whom he pleased.

Jude had seen their kiss and was happy that they got along so well together, though his chest ached ever so lightly. Zero was the only person he knew at this party and he contemplated leaving as he grew more and more uncomfortable. He made his way to the bar and started making a drink, trying to settle his nerves…a strong one.

“Whoa, that’s a strong drink,” Jude took a big gulp as he looked up at the person on the other side of the table attempting to strike up a conversation with him. 

“And you drank that like it was water so now I just look like a wuss.” The man laughed at himself lightly and went around the table to stand closer to Jude. “You know you look familiar. You didn’t happen to take economics last semester? With Dr. Peyton?”

“Uhhh yeah, I did actually,” Jude was taken back that someone actually knew him, especially when he had absolutely no idea who this guy was. 

“I knew it! Man that was driving me crazy, because I was pretty sure just not 100%. I’m Lucas,” He extended his hand to Jude who shook it and smiled gently. 

Jude was much more relaxed after a while. He had put a healthy amount of vodka away and seemed to be getting along with Lucas rather well by now. The party only grew louder and louder as the night went on and eventually Zero felt as though he had put in enough ‘boyfriend time’ to leave Jelena’s side and find Jude.

He spotted him away from the crowd out back by the pool. It was still pretty chilly once night came and Zero was concerned Jude would be cold. Though he also wondered why he cared about such a thing. 

He headed out back and upon seeing Lucas getting cozy with Jude, he grew hot with a mixture of anger and annoyance. Zero walked over, hearing part of their conversation. 

“How about it? You want to?” Lucas asked as Jude looked blearily in front of him. “I don know,” Jude answered.

Zero cleared his throat making Jude look up and blush slightly, “Hhhey,” he smiled gently and finished his drink.

Zero could hear the slurring in his words, “How much have you had to drink?”

“Just this cuppp.” Jude held the cup up and continued to smile brightly. 

Lucas chuckled, “Yeah, just that big ass cup you filled up twice with straight up vodka.”

“You guys know each other?” Zero asked with a fake smile. 

“Turns out we had a class together last semester. But we’re getting to know each other now and next time we meet I’m sure we’ll get to know each other even better, right Jude?” Lucas looked over at Jude who responded, “I saidd ii don know.”

“Hey Lucas!” someone yelled from the party inside prompting Lucas to get up, “Gotta go but text me ok. Or I’ll be texting you.” Jude nodded as Lucas smiled and ran off. 

Jude hiccupped and smiled warmly up at Zero who sat next to him. “Zzeroo,” he smiled as Zero reached over and took the empty cup from his hands. “Yeah. I’m right here.”

By now everyone inside seemed to be leaving. “Did you drink so much because you were nervous about being in there alone? I’m sorry. But…Lucas may seem like a good guy but he’s not. And he doesn’t just want to be your friend. He likes guys.”

“Mme tooo.” Jude said at almost a whisper as he rested his head gently on Zero’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Zero paused for a second, digesting the revelation, and continued, “Even so…not him. He’s not good enough ok? He won’t treat you right.”

“Like hoow you treatt Jelena?” Jude mumbled. 

“Yeah well I’m no good either,” Zero answered without hesitation.

“It’s ok. I like you anyways.” Jude smiled but his eyes remained closed.

Zero swallowed hard and could feel his face get hot as his heart pounded in his chest making him fully aware of his own heartbeat. He slowly reached over to take Jude’s hand and touched his fingers gently.

“Yyoure my friend afteralll,” Jude stayed quiet after that and Zero pulled his hand away. 

“Yeah…friend,” Zero responded knowing full well Jude was no longer listening.

“I’m ready to leave let’s go.” Jelena pulled on her jacket as she walked over to Zero and stopped suddenly, seeing Jude resting on his shoulder.

“He drank too much. I gotta take him home.” Zero looked up at her as she looked back, less than amused. 

She looked him up and down and knew he wouldn’t be swayed, “Fine. I think I saw a little toy still inside for myself too so rest assured I won’t be lonely tonight.” Zero rolled his eyes and shook his head. Before she turned to leave she asked, “Don’t you think you’re getting a little too attached to this one?” 

“That’s what having a friend is Jelena,” Zero answered. 

“Since when do YOU need friends?” she asked rhetorically and left before Zero could answer, though he wouldn’t have been able to anyways.

He didn’t know how or why his attachment to Jude had grown as intense as it had. All he knew was that it was his first time experiencing such a feeling and he didn’t want to let it go.


End file.
